Love génération
by Hissha
Summary: OneShot. Quand un certain guitariste se retrouve à la rue, et que son manager le voit dans une telle situation, personne ne peut rester insensible... Hiro et K découvriront les personnalités réelles de l'un et de l'autre.


Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Disclaimer : Un grand n'importe quoi sortit de ma tête il y a de cela bien longtemps et que je n'avais jamais posté ici.

Couple : Hiro x K

Note : Voici une fic que j'avais écrite pour **Yamicora** qui m'avait demandé une fic sur Gravitation avec Hiro et K en vedette pour Noel, donc l'histoire lui appartient étant donné que je la lui ai donné, mais elle m'a donné l'autorisation de la poster et comme je n'avais rien de particulier à faire ce matin (fin de mission oblige, snif) ben je me suis dit que j'allais la mettre en ligne en espérant que ce "truc" vous plaise.

Ah, et j'oubliais que les personnage ne m'appartenait malheureusement pas.

* * *

**LOVE GENERATION**

Il était un peu plus de vingt-trois heures quand le groupe Bad Luck put enfin quitter les studios NG, leur prochaine chanson ayant été fini d'enregistrer. Trois jeunes garçons, entre seize et dix-neuf ans en sortirent, deux discutant avec animation, le troisième étant plongé dans un mutisme.

« - Au revoir Suguru ! A demain ! » S'écria alors Shuichi, le chanteur des Bad Luck.

Le synthétiseur du groupe ne répondit que par monosyllabe et s'éloigna à grand pas sous les regards perplexe et blasé de ses deux collègues.

« - Je me demande ce qu'il se passe avec lui, depuis quelque temps il agit vraiment bizarrement. Enfin bon, on fait le chemin ensemble Hiro ? »

A la question de son meilleur ami, Hiroshi fut un instant gêné, mais il se reprit aussitôt et lança un regard contrit à Shuichi.

« - Je suis désolé, mais je dois faire un détour par une pharmacie de nuit. J'ai mal au crâne et je n'ai plus une seule aspirine chez moi. »

« - Oh, mais…. »

« - Non, non, non, ce n'est pas la peine de m'accompagner ! » Le devança Hiro. « Ton Yuki doit t'attendre. »

« - Tu parles, je suis sûr qu'il sera devant son ordinateur quand je rentrerais, et je vais devoir jouer des pieds et des mains pour l'en décrocher. »

Shuichi avait dit ça sur un ton désabusé, mais il vit bien que le jeune homme avait le sourire aux lèvres. Hiroshi sourit devant l'air joyeux de son ami et lui souhaita une bonne soirée et le regarda partir d'un pas rapide. Pendant un moment, il envia son meilleur ami, lui, il avait quelqu'un qui l'attendait, qui s'occupait de lui, il n'était pas seul…. Comme lui ! Avant, il aimait la nuit, il aimait marcher dans le noir, à présent, il à s'en méfier et il n'y pouvait rien, soupirant tristement, il reprit sa marche, faisant fie de ses pensées moroses tout en resserrant son manteau sous le froid de ce mois de janvier.

* * *

K soupira en mettant le contact, cela avait été une journée de folie, et il espérait sincèrement que ce ne serait pas ainsi à chaque nouvel enregistrement, entre Shuichi qui était intenable, Suguru qui refusait que collaborer avec lui et Hiroshi qui s'endormait pratiquement….. Ils avaient dû s'y reprendre plusieurs fois ne serait-ce que pour réussir à jouer le premier couplet, pas étonnant que Sakano risquait une crise cardiaque tout les jours avec ces trois-là. Il soupira une nouvelle fois tout en repoussant quelques-unes de ses mèches blondes et entreprit de quitter le parking souterrain de la production, tout ce qu'il voulait à présent, c'était pour aller dormir.

Il roulait que depuis quelques minutes quand une silhouette assise à l'arrêt de bus attira son attention. Elle lui était vaguement familière et se rapprochant un peu plus, il put reconnaître Hiroshi. L'Américain fronça les sourcils, que pouvait bien faire le jeune homme ici ? Mue par un étrange sentiment, il se gara sur le bas côté et descendit de voiture. Il s'approcha de l'arrêt de bus pour voir le jeune guitariste assis sur le banc tout en étant replié sur lui-même.

« - Hiroshi ? Que fais-tu là ? »

« - K-san ? » S'écria le jeune homme, ne l'ayant pas remarqué.

« - Je doute qu'il y ait encore des bus à cette heure-ci. À moins que tu attendes quelqu'un ? »

Le brun rougit à ses paroles et détourna le regard, gêné de sa présence. K fronça les sourcils et fit :

« - Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, Hiro, ce n'est pas très sûr la nuit. »

Il attendit une affirmation, mais cela ne fit que gêner encore plus le jeune homme ce qui commença gravement à inquiéter l'Américain, mais avant qu'il ne puisse poser d'autre question, Hiro dit d'une voix presque basse :

« - Le problème K-san, c'est que je n'ai pas de chez moi. »

« - Je te demande pardon ? »

« - Je…. Euh…… Nous ne sommes qu'en début de mois et je n'ai pas de quoi payer mon loyer alors j'ai perdu ma caution……. Le propriétaire m'a mis à la porte…….. Et…… et mes parents ne veulent plus me voir. »

« - Es-tu en train de me dire que tu comptais passer la nuit dehors ? »

Hiro releva la tête et fit un pauvre sourire à son manager.

« - Je n'ai pas le choix K-san. »

« - Depuis combien de temps est-ce que ça dure ? »

« - Euh….. Une semaine à peu près. »

K fut choqué par ces paroles. Ce gamin était à la rue depuis une semaine, et personne ne le savait. Il passait toutes les nuits dehors, pas étonnant qu'il était fatigué la journée à leurs répétitions.

« - Mais pour te nourrire ? Comment… »

« - Je n'ai pas été un grand mangeur comme Shuichi, les repas que NG nous fournisse le midi est suffisant. »

K fut un instant désœuvré par les paroles du jeune guitariste. Il parlait de cela comme si cela ne le dérangeait absolument pas, alors qu'au contraire, sa situation était loin d'être réjouissante. Décidant qu'il en avait assez entendu, il se dirigea d'un pas autoritaire vers le jeune homme et le saisit par le bras pour le conduire à sa voiture.

« - K-san…. »

« - Je ne vais pas te laisser à la rue ! Tu te rends compte que ça peut être dangereux ? »

« - Mais…. »

« - Monte et tais-toi. » Fit K d'un ton sans réplique.

Hiroshi fut très intimidé par ce fait, mais il s'exécuta quand même. Ils roulèrent en silence durant à peu près une-demi heure avant que l'Américain ne se gare sous le parking réservé d'un immeuble. Toujours en silence, les deux hommes sortirent de la voiture et quelques temps plus tard, K ouvrit la porte d'un des appartements et fit entrer le jeune homme. La décoration n'était pas luxurieuse, mais elle était confortable, alliant à la fois la culture japonaise et américaine. K s'avança à son tour dans l'appartement et se dirigea vers un placard encastré pour en ressortir une chaude et moelleuse couverture, puis il indiqua le canapé.

« - Tiens, tu t'installeras ici pour la nuit. » Fit-il en déposant la couverture sur le sofa.

Hiro hocha la tête timidement, et K ne se préoccupa plus de lui, se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

« - Bonne nuit. » Lui lança-t-il avant de s'enfermer.

K passa rapidement dans la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre pour une douche rapide, et se vêtu d'un tee-shirt et d'un boxer avant de ressortir de sa chambre pour vérifier que tout était bien fermé à clef. Il fit un bref arrêt devant le sofa où Hiroshi s'était endormi. Il fut frappé par la fragilité que dégageait le brun dans son sommeil. K pensa alors que le guitariste était quelqu'un de faible mais qui se cachait derrière un masque d'invulnérabilité. La preuve était que depuis une semaine que le jeune homme était à la rue, il était venu au studio tous les jours avec un entrain que lui-même aurait été loin de ressentir s'il avait été dans sa situation. Il se retint de justesse de caresser la joue du brun et se claquant mentalement il repartit dans sa chambre pour quelques heures de sommeil, le visage d'Hiro flottant dans son esprit.

* * *

Ce fut la sonnerie du réveil le lendemain matin à sept heures qui le fit s'émerger de son sommeil. Il tendit le bras et éteignit ce bruit incessant. Il bailla et s'étira de tout son long avant de se lever et de rejoindre la cuisine pour sa tasse café habituelle, tout en remettant un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux. Les évènements de la veille lui revinrent soudainement en mémoire et il tourna brusquement la tête en direction du canapé pour voir le plaid qu'il avait donné à Hiro convenablement plié et aucune trace du jeune homme, comme s'il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans cet appartement. Soupirant, il secoua la tête tout en se versant une tasse de café et se demanda vaguement si le gamin serait à la rue ce soir aussi ? De toute façon….. En quoi c'était son problème ? Il l'avait aidé hier soir, maintenant ça ne le regardait plus, puis finissant son café, il se leva et alla se préparer pour sa journée.

« - Bonjour tout le monde ! » S'exclama le manager blond en pénétrant dans le studio.

Hiro lui renvoya un salut poli tandis que Shuichi lui répondait joyeusement. Suguru lui, se contenta de lui envoyer un regard noir mais K n'en tint pas compte.

« - Shindou, j'espère pour toi qui tu as écrit la nouvelle chanson. »

« - Et bien…… »

Shuichi commença légèrement à paniquer quand K le regarda méchamment, aussi s'empressa-t-il de s'expliquer avant que son manager ne lui colle son M-16 contre la tête.

« - Elle est écrite rassurez-vous K-san, mais il me faut encore un peu de temps pour fignoler un peu. »

« - Tu as dix minutes. »

Shuichi allait répliquer mais un regard de son manager le convainquit du contraire. Attrapant rapidement ses notes de son sac, il s'installa sur la table pour s'immerger dans son monde tandis que les deux autres faisaient les derniers règlements sur leurs instruments respectifs. Dix minutes plus tard, Shuichi poussa un cri victorieux et ils purent enfin se mettre au travail. Ils travaillèrent joyeusement jusqu'à la pause déjeuner, puis Shuichi invita son meilleur ami à sortir manger dehors. Bien qu'étonné par cette requête, Hiroshi accepta et bientôt les deux membres des Bad Luck se retrouvèrent dans un petit restaurant tout simple à manger des hamburgers.

« - Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas rester au studio ? » Interrogea Hiro.

« - Je n'arrive plus à supporter le caractère de Suguru, il est vraiment devenu froid et austère depuis quelque temps, ça m'énerve un peu et ça ruine la bonne humeur. »

Le guitariste fit un petit sourire indulgent à la mention de cela, et Shuichi reprit :

« - Puis, ça faisait un moment qu'on n'a pas passé un petit moment rien que tout les deux. Ça me manquait. »

« - Ca me manquait aussi. »

« - Est-ce que tout va bien Hiro ? Tu as l'air très fatigué ces temps-ci. » Fit alors le garçon aux cheveux roses.

« - Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Tout baigne. »

« - Ca s'est arrangé avec tes parents ? Et Ayaka, tu la revois ? »

« - Non, mes parents ne veulent plus entendre parler de moi, quant à Ayaka, elle retournait chez elle définitivement, elle est belle mais elle n'est pas vraiment mon genre. »

« - Oh, moi qui pensais que tu avais enfin trouvé la perle rare. »

« - Ce n'est pas pour encore, crois-moi. Et toi, comment ça va avec ton Yuki ? »

Shuichi fit un grand sourire à son ami et lui raconta en détail sa vie avec l'écrivain au cœur de glace qui fondait peu à peu. Ils passèrent deux heures agréables à rire, retrouvant leur complicité du lycée, puis ils retournèrent au studio, où ils durent travailler d'arrache-pied sur la nouvelle chanson de leur album. Plusieurs fois dans l'après-midi, Hiro avait sentit le regard de K sur lui, mais il avait évité de le regarder, encore gêné de la veille. La journée se déroula alors identique à la précédente, et ce ne fut que tard le soir qu'ils furent libérés. Hiro se dépêcha de ranger son instrument, mais au moment où il allait sortir, une voix le retint.

« - Hiroshi, j'aimerais que tu reste, j'ai à te parle en privé. » Fit la voix de K dans son dos.

Le brun se retourna et hocha la tête silencieusement en regardant son manager. Shuichi le salua et parti, mais Suguru prit un peu plus de temps, fusillant du regard Hiro qui ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi. Quand ils furent enfin seuls, K se tourna vers lui et lui demanda :

« - As-tu un endroit où aller cette nuit ? »

S'attendant quelque peu à cette question, Hiro baissa honteusement la tête et nia silencieusement. K le fixa longuement avant de reprendre :

« - Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas chez tes parents ? »

« - Ils ne veulent plus de moi, K-san. Ils disent que j'ai sali leur nom en me tournant vers la musique et aussi à cause de…….. »

« - De ? »

« - De mon homosexualité. » Répondit vivement Hiro, les joues en feu.

« - Et tu n'as pas d'autre endroit où aller ? De la famille ou des amis ? »

« - Mon frère est parti aux États-Unis pour quelques mois pour un contrat pour une série télévisée. Puis, je n'ai pas très envie d'encombre Shuichi avec mes problèmes, il en a assez avec Yuki-san. S'il savait pour moi, il s'inquiéterait pour moi, et je ne le veux pas. »

K le regarda longuement en silence tandis que le guitariste se prit d'admiration pour le sol. Ils restèrent ainsi de très longues minutes avant que le blond ne reprenne la parole.

« - Très bien alors je te propose une chose. »

Hiro releva les yeux, étonné.

« - Je vais t'héberger le temps que tu puisses renflouer ta situation. Et….. »

« - Oh non, K-san, ne faites pas ça. Je ne veux surtout vous être redevable de quelque chose. J'ai l'habitude de toujours retomber sur mes pieds. Je m'en sortirais seul. »

« - Non ! » Décréta K d'un ton autoritaire. « Je ne te laisserais pas à la rue une minute de plus. Ce n'est pas une vie Hiro ! Tu me rembourseras petit à petit, mais en attendant, accepte ma proposition ou j'emploierais la force ! » Fit-il en sortant son arme et en la pointant sur le jeune homme.

Hiroshi resta un moment sans voix. Que devait-il faire ? Écouter sa fierté ou au contraire la mettre de côté ?

« - J'attends ! » Fit alors K en chargeant son arme.

« - J'accepte. » Répondit Hiroshi.

L'américain lui fit alors un petit sourire et rangea son M-16. il prit sa veste et intima à Hiro de le suivre.

« - Maintenant que nous allons cohabiter, je t'amènerais et te ramènerais tous les jours. Tu ne vas quand même pas faire le trajet à pied alors que nous nous rendons au même endroit, sauf peut-être pour les jours où je ne travaillerais pas. »

« - Comment est-ce que je pourrais vous remercier K-san ? » Demanda alors Hiro.

« - Tu n'as pas à me remercier Hiroshi. »

Et les deux hommes sortirent ensemble du bâtiment, sans se douter qu'en bas, une silhouette attendait de les voir sortir, et fut furieuse de le voir partir ensemble et dans la même voiture.

* * *

Ainsi s'installa une routine entre les deux hommes, K prenait soin de Hiroshi, et ce dernier le remboursait petit à petit pour les frais tout en mettant un peu d'argent de coté. Bien sûr, une telle entende entre les deux ne passèrent pas inaperçu et bientôt, quelques rumeurs virent le jour. Et c'est ainsi qu'un matin, alors qu'Hiro installait ses dernières cordes sur sa guitare que Shuichi vint le trouver, le regardant fixement.

« - Que se passe-t-il ? » Interrogea le brun, étonné de cette fixation.

« - Tu n'aurais rien à me dire par hasard ? »

« - Non, pas que je sache. »

Shuichi le fit un grand sourire et s'installa à ces côtés.

« - Allez, tu peux me le dire tu sais. Tout le monde est au courant. »

« - Au courant de quoi ? » Questionna Hiro, en fronçant les sourcils.

Shuichi lui fit un petit sourire complice, puis il se pencha un peu pus vers son meilleur ami pour lui dire :

« - Pour K-san et toi. Tout le monde est au courant, mais j'aurais pensé que tu me l'aurais dis. Après tout, je suis ton meilleur ami, et moi, je t'ai toujours parlé de Yuki et…… »

« - Shuichi, je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce que racontes. »

« - Allons Hiro, fait pas le timide, tout le monde sait que vous arrivez ensemble le matin, et ce n'est un secret pour personne que tu repars avec lui le soir. »

Sur le coup, le guitariste ne sut quoi dire, il regarda son meilleur ami les yeux grand ouvert, il alla répliquer quand la voix de Suguru retentit dans la pièce, claquant comme un coup de fouet.

« - A croire que tu aimes bien ramasser les restes. »

A ces mots, les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent vers le troisième musicien qui fusillait du regard Hiro.

« - Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? » Demanda le guitariste.

« - Ne fais pas celui qui joue l'innocent. » Cracha Suguru. « De toute façon tu ne seras rien d'autre à ses yeux qu'un corps de plus. Fais attention à K, il peut être un bon manager, mais il a les dents longues et un cœur de pierre. »

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« - Combien de temps t'a-t-il fallu pour que tu écartes les cuisses ? Qui aurait cru ça de toi, Nakano. »

Ces paroles eurent l'effet escompté, et Hiroshi se propulsa vers Suguru pour le soulever par le col de sa chemise.

« - Retire ce que tu viens de dire ! »

« - Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse mon cher ! » Répondit le synthétiseur, l'air moqueur.

« - Je ne suis pas comme toi à me taper tout ce qui bouge !! » Répliqua Hiro en lui envoyant un crochet du droit.

Le coup atteignit Suguru à la mâchoire et il tomba à terre. Un peu choqué par ça, il resta figé quelques secondes par terre avant de se relever rapidement et de redonner le coup au guitariste.

« - Hey les mecs, mais calmez-vous ! » S'écria Shuichi tentant vainement de s'interposer entre les deux garçons déchaînés.

Mais aucun des deux ne firent attention au chanteur aux cheveux rose qu'ils envoyèrent bouler un plus loin.

« - Retire ce que tu viens de dire ! » S'écria Hiro.

« - Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas qu'on insulte ton amant ? Ou au contraire tu ne veux pas le croire ? »

« - ….. »

Ne sachant pas pourquoi, Hiro se sentit blessé par les paroles du musicien et redoubla les coups à son encontre. Aucun de deux ne virent la porte s'ouvrirent et K et Sakano se figer sur le seuil de la porte.

« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » Hurla alors K, faisant stopper les deux combattants. « J'exige une explication, votre comportement est inadmissible ici ! »

Hiroshi détourna le regard et fixa obstinément la fenêtre tandis que Suguru lançait des regards noirs au guitariste, ce qui n'aida pas vraiment K à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Gardant toutefois un calme hors du commun il fit d'une voix froide qui fit sursauter tout le monde :

« - Très bien, vu que vous vous conduisez comme des gamins, je vais vous traiter comme des gamins ! Dans le bureau du PDG ! Immédiatement ! »

* * *

« - Je dois dire que c'est la première fois qu'il arrive ce genre de choses, dans l'enceinte de N-G. » Dit Tôma Seguchi. « Bien sûr tous les groupes ont leurs petits différents, mais généralement ils évitent de régler leur compte durant leur temps de travail. »

« - Je suis vraiment désolé monsieur Seguchi. » Fit Hiro en baissant la tête.

« - Suguru, n'as-tu rien à dire ? »

« - …… »

Tôma lança un regard perçant à son cousin puis reporta son attention sur Hiro qui avait toujours la tête baissée.

« - Vous vous rendez compte que ce genre de comportement peut entraîner la rupture du contrat avec le groupe. Mais je n'en ferais rien et vous ne devez cela qu'à vos fans et aux bénéfices que Bad Luck me rapporte. En attendant, je vous mets à pied pendant une semaine. Je ne veux plus vous voir ici jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. »

« - Oui, monsieur. » Fit Hiro tandis que Suguru gardait le silence.

« - Très bien et j'espère que cela vous servira de leçon. Hiroshi, tu peux partir mais toi, Suguru, tu restes. »

Le guitariste ne demanda pas son reste et quitta rapidement le bureau du PDG en soupirant. Suguru quant à lui évita le regard de son cousin, alors que ce dernier l'observait fixement.

« - Tu vas me faire la morale ? » Demanda alors le jeune homme.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu te comportes bizarrement ces temps-ci. » Fit Tôma, sans se soucier de la phrase précédente de son cousin.

« - Je vais bien. »

« - Alors si tu vas bien, pourquoi est-ce que tu joues au con ? »

« - ….. »

« - Je croyais que ton plus grand rêve était de devenir meilleur que moi ? »

« - Ca l'est toujours. » Répliqua Suguru en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Ah bon ? Parce que quand je t'entends jouer durant les répétitions, je n'ai pas l'impression que tu te donnes à fond, et c'est le genre de caractère que tu as qui fera de toi un musicien de seconde zone. »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? »

« - Que si tu ne change pas ta façon d'agir, il va falloir que tu te tournes vers une autre carrière. »

« - Tu oserais me virer ? » S'écria le synthétiseur, horrifié.

« - Si tu ne t'entend plus avec Shuichi et Hiroshi, je te vois mal continuer à jouer avec les Bad Luck. Maintenant sort. » Déclara Tôma d'un ton sans réplique.

Suguru regarda son cousin d'un air épouvanté avant de quitter le bureau en claquant violemment la porte sans se soucier de la réprimande qu'il reçut pour cela.

**_« Quelle poisse cette journée ! »_** Pensa Hiro alors qu'il traversait un des nombreux couloirs de la production. Il tomba presque nez à nez avec Shuichi qui patientait un peu plus loin. Quand il le vit, le chanteur se propulsa vers lui.

« - Alors qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

« - Calme-toi Shu-chan, il m'a seulement mis à pied pendant une semaine. »

« - une semaine ? Et Suguru aussi ? »

« - Oui. »

« - Mais comment va-t-on faire pour les répétitions ? Je ne vais pas pouvoir travailler seul ! »

Hiroshi eut un petit sourire.

« - Tu n'auras qu'à en profiter pour écrire de nouvelle chanson. »

« - Mouais…. N'empêche c'est moi qui devrais annoncer la nouvelle à K-san et Sakano-san, mon dieu, Sakano va faire une crise cardiaque. »

« - Ménage-le. »

« - Je ne vais pas leur dire tout de suite. K est encore assez de mauvais poil. Je crois qu'il n'a pas vraiment digéré votre conduite. »

« - Ne t'en fais pas, je m'expliquerais avec lui ce soir. »

« - Ce soir ? Alors c'est vrai, vous êtes ensemble ? »

« - Non, Shuichi. Nous cohabitons, rien de plus. »

« - Cohabiter….. Mais pourquoi ? » Fit le jeune homme aux cheveux rose en fronçant les sourcils.

« - C'est une longue histoire que je te raconterais plus tard. Tu m'excuseras mais je pense que je devrais partir maintenant. »

Shuichi acquiesça en silence et Hiroshi sortit calmement du bâtiment. Il flâna un long moment en ville, notamment dans les magasins d'instrument de musique avant de rentrer à l'appartement qu'il partageait avec K. ensuite, il passa le reste de l'après-midi à travailler quelques morceaux de musique avant que son logeur ne rentre. Hiro regarda son aîné d'un air incertain, mais K l'ignora et se dirigea directement vers la cuisine pour se faire du café. Le blond revint dans le salon et posa enfin son regard sur le guitariste.

« - Peux-tu daigner me donner une explication par rapport à tout à l'heure ? » Demanda le blond, une lueur colérique dans les yeux.

« - Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. »

« - Parce que tu te bats sans raison, à présent ! »

« - Non….. En fait, je ne comprends pas non plus très bien ce qu'il s'est passé. Shuichi m'a fait part d'une rumeur qui circulait à propos……… à propos de…….. »

« - De ? » Questionna K ne faisant pas attention à la rougeur d'Hiro.

« - De nous. » Dit rapidement le guitariste. « Les gens se posent des questions et en sont très vite arrivés à des conclusions qui n'ont pas vraiment plu à Suguru. »

« - Je vois. »

« - Il…… Il m'a en gros traité de pute et je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié et….. Il t'a insulté au passage alors je n'ai pas pu retenir ma colère. »

Il y eut un petit moment de silence alors que K continuait de le fixer tandis que Hiro tentait par tous les moyens de se soustraire à ce regard bleu pénétrant. Puis, le blond prit la parole :

« - Je comprends que tu te sois laissé emporté par ta colère, mais à l'avenir il va falloir que tu évites ça. Ce genre d'incident peut ruiner ta carrière à jamais. »

« - Je sais. » Fit piteusement le jeune homme.

Puis considérant la discussion comme close, K se leva pour rejoindre la salle de bain, mais Hiroshi le retint un instant.

« - K-san ? »

« - Hn. »

« - Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ? »

« - Vas-y. »

« - Quand Suguru m'a parlé de vous, j'ai eu l'impression que….. Comment dire ? Que vous aviez été….. Intimes tous les deux. »

« - Oh. »

« - ….. »

« - Et bien, oui, mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne aujourd'hui. »

Puis sans rien ajouté d'autre, K s'éloigna tandis que Hiro restait plongé dans ses pensées. Ainsi donc, tout ce que Suguru avait dit été vrai, K était vraiment un homme au cœur de pierre. Le guitariste fixa alors la porte close de la chambre du blond. **_« Non »_** Pensa-t-il avec un petit sourire. **_« Il n'a pas un cœur de pierre, sinon il ne m'aurait pas recueillit chez lui. »

* * *

_**

Deux mois plus tard 

Hiroshi plaqua les dernières notes sur sa guitare tandis que Shuichi fit glisser sa voix sur le son traînant de la guitare, laissant dans l'air de la salle un souvenir à la fois lent et tourmenté de leur dernière chanson puis les lumières s'éteignirent, isolant les musiciens de la foule en délire. Une fois hors de vue de leur fan, Shuichi laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et s'étira longuement tandis qu'Hiro reposait sa guitare.

« - On a vraiment mis le feu ce soir ! » S'écria le chanteur, surexcité.

« - Ouais. » Acquiesça Suguru en étouffant un bâillement.

Les trois musiciens rejoignirent alors leur loge ou un Sakano se calmait enfin, maintenant que le concert était terminé tandis que K était nonchalamment assis sur une chaise.

« - Bien joué les gars. » Fit seulement le blond. « Détendez-vous puis partez tranquillement. »

Puis les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce laissant les trois jeunes hommes entre eux. Shuichi s'activait joyeusement dans la pièce, se préparant le plus rapidement qu'il pouvait en sachant que Yuki l'attendait à l'extérieur. Hiroshi et Suguru, eux prirent un peu plus de temps.

L'ambiance du groupe s'était arrangé après la mise à pied de Suguru et Hiro, le synthétiseur qui en voulait toujours à K, faisait cependant de nombreux effort pour ne pas se défouler sur ses deux camarades qui en étaient soulagé.

« - Tu attends K ? » Demanda alors Suguru.

« - Oui. C'est lui qui me ramène. »

« - Ok. »

Un léger silence s'installa dans la pièce que Shuichi interrompit en disant au revoir aux deux garçons avant de disparaître rapidement.

« - S'il pouvait écrire des chansons aussi rapidement qu'il met de temps à rejoindre son homme, il y en a qui serait heureux. » Fit remarquer le pianiste.

« - C'est vrai. »

« - Bon, tu m'excuseras mais je vais y aller aussi. On se voit demain après-midi. »

« - Oui, à demain. »

Et Hiroshi se retrouva tout seul dans la pièce. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant, laissant la fatigue l'envahir. Ils avaient joué durant trois heures, et il était vraiment très fatigué. Ce fut la porte qui s'ouvrit qui le ramena à la réalité. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et regarda le nouveau arrivant, qui semblait être un des techniciens.

« - Excusez-moi, je croyais que tous les membres du groupe étaient partis. »

Hiroshi le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Cet homme ne lui était pas inconnu, il l'avait déjà vu, mais n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de quand, et ou. Il semblait d'être du même âge que lui, taille moyenne, cheveux bruns, yeux noirs….. Puis le déclic se fit dans son esprit.

« - Kamui ? Kamui c'est bien toi ? » S'écria Hiro en reconnaissant un ami de sa classe.

« - Je vois que tu te souviens de moi. »

« - Bien sûr, j'oublie rarement un visage amical. Tu travailles ici ? »

« - Oui, je supervise les installations de cette salle, et toi, je vois que tu as réalisé ton rêve avec Shindou. Votre groupe fait un carton. »

« - Oui, nous en sommes fiers crois-moi. »

« - Vous pouvez l'être. Tout le monde dans le lycée savait que vous iriez loin dans la musique. »

Hiro eut un sourire amusé en repensant à tous leurs fans en délire à chaque fois qu'ils animaient les évènements du lycée, notamment les fins d'années. Ils parlèrent un bon moment encore, se remémorant les souvenirs de leur scolarité.

« - Ca te dirait qu'on aille boire un café ? »

« - Euh….. C'est que….. »

« - Allez s'il te plait. Ça me ferait plaisir. »

« - A moi aussi ça me ferait plaisir mais….. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, la porte de la loge s'ouvrit et K entra, puis sans lever les yeux, il dit :

« - Hiro dépêche-toi, plus vite on partira plus vite on rentrera. »

C'est à ce moment qu'il regarda vers le guitariste et vit la présence de l'autre garçon. Il fronça les sourcils et porta discrètement une main à son arme.

« - Ah je vois. Je comprends ton hésitation maintenant. »

« - Non Kamui, c'est K-san, mon manager et logeur, mais rien d'autre. » Se justifia rapidement Hiro tandis que les yeux de K se plissaient.

« - Bon et ce café, alors, tu viens ou pas ? »

Mais avant que le guitariste ne puisse répondre, K intervint d'un ton très froid.

« - Non, il ne vient pas. Maintenant sortez d'ici, quant à toi, vient, dépêche-toi. »

Kamui allait riposter mais le regard froid de K ainsi que son arme le convainquit de battre en retraite, il quitta alors précipitamment la loge sur un dernier au revoir. Les deux hommes restèrent dans la salle tandis qu'un lourd silence s'installait. Hiro n'en revenait pas de l'audace de son manager.

« - Mais pourquoi avez-vous réagis ainsi ? Ce n'était qu'un café, il aurait pu me ramener après. »

« - Je t'attends dans la voiture. »

Puis sans rien dire d'autre K sortit, laissant Hiroshi seul et estomaqué. Le guitariste s'empressa de rassembler ses affaires et rejoignit le blond dehors qui patientait dans la voiture.

Le trajet s'effectua dans un silence pesant, puis au bout d'un moment le brun parla.

« - Pourquoi agissez-vous ainsi envers moi ? »

« - Pardon ? »

« - Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez recueillit ? »

Il y eut un autre moment de silence durant lequel K paraissait gêné et Hiro attendant une réponse.

« - Parce que je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à te laisser à la rue par ce temps. »

« - Alors c'est pour ça ? Seulement pour ça ? » Demanda le guitariste qui se sentait extrêmement déçu par cette réponse.

K eut envie de nier, car il devait se rendre à l'évidence, s'il était venu en aide à ce jeune garçon ce n'était par pitié mais parce qu'il avait su le toucher au cœur, là ou personne n'avait pu. Mais au lieu de répondre, il se mura dans un silence et se concentra sur la route. Il se stoppa à un feu et ne regarda Hiro que lorsqu'il entendit un clic venant de la ceinture de sécurité.

« - Si ce n'est que pour ça, gardez-la votre pitié, je n'en veux pas ! »

Et Hiro sortit de la voiture avant même que K ne puisse réagir et disparut dans la nuit noire.

« - Hiro ! Hiro revient ! » Cria-t-il, mais le jeune homme était définitivement parti.

Un coup de klaxon retentit de la voiture derrière lui pour lui signifier que le feu était passé au vert, K passa l'intersection et se gara très vite sur le bas-côté et descendit à la recherche d'Hiro mais le jeune homme s'était volatilisé et il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il aurait pu trouver refuge. Sentant une douleur inconnue au niveau du cœur, il se résolut à rentrer chez lui seul et terriblement inquiet pour le jeune homme.

* * *

Le lendemain après-midi, quand K pénétra dans les locaux de la N-G Production, où Shuichi et Suguru patientaient en parlant tranquillement, ce fut pour remarque l'absence du guitariste. Le blond se rembrunit et interrogea le chanteur. 

« - Il m'a appelé ce matin pour me prévenir qu'il ne viendrait pas et…… Il a demandé à prendre sa semaine à monsieur Seguchi. Je croyais que vous le saviez. » Fit le jeune homme aux cheveux rose.

K ne répondit rien et passa le reste de la journée de très mauvaise humeur, s'emportant pour la moindre petite contrariété.

Le soir même, alors qu'il allait quitter le studio, quelqu'un entra dans la pièce.

« - Tôma ? »

« - Hello K, ça faisait un moment qu'on ne s'était pas vu. »

« - C'est vrai, je suis un peu débordé avec le groupe. Tu as des nouvelles de Noriko et Ryûchi ? »

« - Ryûchi est encore à Los Angeles et Noriko se porte comme un charme. »

« - Tant mieux. »

Il y eut un petit moment de silence durant lequel Tôma se mit à l'aise dans la pièce, s'asseyant sur une chaise et fixant K avec un regard amusé.

« - Ca me rappelle le bon vieux temps alors que je suis ici avec toi. Il ne manque plus que les cris de goret de Ryuchi et les lamentations de Noriko, et je me croirais revenu en arrière. »

« - Oui. »

« - Mais toute les bonnes choses ont une fin n'est-ce pas ? Les Nittles Graspers en ait la preuve. Et tu veux un bon conseil ? »

« - ….. »

« - Agis avant de tout perdre. »

K le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Que veux-tu dire ? »

« - Je ne suis ni sourd ni aveugle K, et je t'ai vu avec Nakano. N'oublie pas que je te connais depuis très longtemps et que jamais tu ne te serais encombré d'un gamin par pitié. »

« - Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« - Tu l'aimes bien. Avoue-le ! »

K se détourna brusquement et alla se poster dans une fenêtre, regardant la nuit tomber sur la ville.

« - Ce n'est qu'un gamin Tôma. »

« - Tu m'aurais parlé de Shindou, je n'aurais pas nié, mais Nakano est beaucoup plus mature pour son âge, et tu le sais. Et puis, il est majeur et il t'aime, que te faut-il de plus ? »

« - Il m'aime ? Et as-tu vu ça ? Dans ta boule de cristal, monsieur le producteur ? » Railla le blond.

« - Disons que je me basse sur mon instinct, mais quand j'ai appris la situation financière d'Hiro, je lui ai versé une belle avance sur son salaire, de quoi le faire repartir du bon pied, mais apparemment, il a seulement encaissé l'argent, t'a remboursé, mais ne t'a pas quitté. Pourquoi a ton avis ? »

« - ….. »

« - Parce qu'il ne veut pas te quitter, tout simplement. J'ai bien vu la façon dont il te regarde et crois-moi, je pense que je ne me trompe pas. Mais si tu reste ici à jouer les managers bourrus, tu vas le perdre définitivement. »

« - Et que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je ne sais même pas où il est. »

« - Va faire un tour du côté du Norbride Hôtel. Chambre 14. »

Puis sur ce, Tôma Seguchi partit tranquillement, laissant sur place son ami prit entre deux feux. Écouter sa ligne de conduite et ne pas le retrouver ? Ou le rejoindre dans cet hôtel pour le ramener avec lui ?

Il prit enfin sa décision, et prenant ses clés de voiture, il quitta rapidement les locaux pour prendre la route de l'Hôtel.

Hiro était en train de travailler sur quelques accords quand on toqua à sa porte. Il fronça les sourcils en allant ouvrir, se demandant qui pourrit bien le déranger alors qu'il n'avait rien commandé et que personne savait où il était. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il tomba nez à nez avec K. il regarda le blond d'un air étonné, et durant un instant, il maudit Tôma Seguchi, qui était le seul au courant et qui aurait pu prévenir le blond.

« - Bonsoir Hiro, est-ce que je peux entrer ? » Fit K.

Hiroshi hocha la tête et se poussa sur le côté pour le faire entrer.

« - K-san….. Que faites-vous là ? »

« - Je t'ai mentit Hiro. À propos de nous. »

« - Quoi ? »

K le regarda droit dans les yeux et expliqua :

« - Je n'ai pas pour habitude de m'intéresser aux gamins. Je le dis clairement, se casser stupidement avec un enfant, ce n'est pas responsable ni correct vis à vis du sens commun. Mais avec toi, c'est différent Hiro. »

« - V…. Vraiment ? »

« - Oui. »

« - Je ne suis pas gênant ? » Demanda Hiro en s'approchant un peu de lui.

« - Non. »

« - Alors…. C'est d'accord pour que je reste avec vous ? »

« - Reste aussi longtemps que tu veux près de moi. »

Comprenant la déclaration d'amour dans cette phrase-là, Hiro eut un sourire de joie et se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour poser ses lèvres sur celle de K. Ce dernier enroula ses bras autour du corps du guitariste et approfondit l'échange. L'amour n'a pas d'âge, il n'a pas de raison et ces deux-là l'ont compris à leurs dépends et en retiendront la leçon pour un long moment.

FIN


End file.
